


two hours' notice

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, ann being witty, two boys in love, yusuke flaunting his broke ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Akira has an aesthetic to uphold. Ann laughs in its face.(pegoryu week 2018, day 3: celebration)





	two hours' notice

Akira would like to say that he’s mostly subtle about things. Key word: _would_. Sure, he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and they’ve successfully evaded major repercussions (through mildly illegal actions) or whatever, but when it comes to smaller, more trivial things, he can’t help but get excited.

It’s not his fault that he wants to celebrate his best friend’s birthday! Considering the fact that Ryuji’s literally been with him since day one, some would say that it’s perfectly normal for him to be thrilled. But Ann and Yusuke could only give their leader an unimpressed look. It’s not his fault that he has a _‘silent and indifferent but charming’_ aesthetic to uphold, right? 

“Honestly, I think it’s fine that Akira’s a bit excited. I mean, aren’t we all?” Morgana, ever the voice of reason, says as he watches Ann balance on a chair to put up a very ‘Phantom Thieves’-esque birthday banner (Conceived specially by local broke artist that would sell his soul for supplies, Yusuke Kitagawa.) 

“Yeah, but Akira is _especially_ excited for this one. You know, considering he’s been harbouring an intense crush on Ryuji since the day they almost got expelled together.” Ann retorts with an expanding shit-eating grin when she sees how red Akira’s face becomes. Morgana yowls in amusement and even Yusuke lets out a quiet chuckle. 

“You knew.” Akira deadpans and it’s the silence of acknowledgment that makes him want to drown in a pot of boiling curry. Ann hums innocently and continues setting up the attic to make it look at _least_ presentable with Yusuke quick to her aid. 

“Should we call Makoto over as well? I know we’re not as well acquainted with her, but she could make a nice edition.” He asks out of the blue when he goes to check his texts. There’s an unread message from Makoto that reads: _‘Kaneshiro today? I’d like to get this over with as soon as possible. Let me know.’_

“Nah, she’s probably too busy with like, student council stuff.” Ann answers and hops down from the top of the couch. “When’s Ryuji getting here, by the way?” 

“Soon, if his text saying _‘Be there in ten!’_ from fifteen minutes ago means anything.” Akira snorts, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He shoots a look outside the window and swears when he sees a blond head ducking into the entrance to Leblanc. “Okay, well he’s here _now_ , so, uh, hide!” 

The two other teens duck behind miscelleneous objects and Akira simply stays rooted at his spot, standing awkwardly between bright decorations and lamely hidden laundry. He can hear the stairs leading to the attic creak.

“Hey, Boss is chattin’ up a lady real smooth down there, is that where you get it fro - ” Ryuji says absentmindedly, but stops short when he sees the usually messy attic transformed into whatever three troubled teens and a cat can put together for a party in two hours. “Dude, is this for real?”

“Happy birthday, Ryuji,” Akira murmurs softly, a barely contained grin threatening to split his lips. He briefly wonders why Ann and Yusuke haven’t popped out of their hiding spots yet when toned arms wrap themselves around his body, holding tightly as if Ryuji nevers wants to let go.

“Thanks, man. This really means a lot.” He hears the blond mutter against his shoulder, and if Akira noticed the way his voice seemed to tremble, he didn’t make a comment about it. Instead, he returns the hug, holding just as tightly. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

And maybe, when Ryuji lifts his head to finally look at Akira, he became a bit closer than intended. And yeah, maybe when Akira notices this, he sent an innocent glance to Ryuji’s lip. So what? It’s not like they ended up sharing a kiss that made the world stop on its axis. 

(They did.) 

**Author's Note:**

> the end was so damn lazy im so sorry. i wanted to make it more cute n stuff... i tried.. i really did..


End file.
